At First Glance
by SpyKid18
Summary: ONESHOT. Set during Emily's party for Rory's birthday in season one. When Rory argues with a certain blonde in the hallways of Chilton, her party goes from boring to a night she will never forget. ROGAN!


**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Okay, here is a little one shot for you all that I wrote a LONG time ago. Just a little somethign that I thought up. Alrighty, so I did use some lines from Rory's birthday in season one, so those lines are in italics. I hope that you like it!**

At First Glance

Lorlelai walked into Luke's, the bright sunlight bouncing from the glossy counter. She searched for her daughter at the counter, eager to bestow more birthday wishes on the newly anointed seventeen year old girl. Upon not finding her she extended her search to the rest of the diner, her eyes settling on a balloon laden table, Rory digging a fork into a heaping mound of crumb cake. She meandered over, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello birthday girl," Rory looked up, smiling with a large mouthful of crumb cake.

"Hey Mom,"

"I can't believe that Luke made you a birthday table," Lorelai commented, sitting across from her daughter. She picked up a fork, taking a heaping mound. She stuck it in her mouth, chewing happily.

"This really is amazing. Luke has been holding out on us," Rory smiled, nodding exuberantly.

"Yes, it is quite crumby, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite crumby,"

"Lorelai, it's not your birthday, so don't eat the whole damn cake," Lorelai looked up at Luke with a grin.

"Oh my, how wonderful the service is here! They're speedy, cheery, and did I mention handsome?"

"I'm not making you your own cake," Luke grumbled, walking away after pouring them cups of coffee. Lorelai frowned, looking at her daughter with feigned disdain.

"You are so the favorite,"

* * *

Rory walked up to Chilton, immediatly noticing a recognizable car. The wind was cold and she wrapped her wool jacket around her. The wind hit her face, bringing a slight flush to her cheeks. As she neared the car a man got out, smiling warmly at her.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" She smiled, hugging her father tightly. She hadn't seen him in over three months and was elated to have him with her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He held her at arms length, examining her intently.

"Today is a monumental day, you are officially seventeen. You look older," He commented with a smile.

"I thought that sixteen was the monumental birthday,"

"That is just one of the many fallacies of life," Chris said, shaking his head. She smiled, hugging him again.

"I'm so happy to see you," Chris smiled, patting her on teh back.

"Right back at you. Now, I have to admit, your mother did call me. She wanted me to make a special delivery,"

"Oh no, what is it?" Chris smled, pulling out a large mass of balloons from his back seat.

"Oh no," She repeated, watching Chris pull out the last stray helium filled balloon.

"Okay Rory, we have Barbie here, the Teletubbies, Finding Nemo, and of course a Bob The Builder," Rory groaned, looking at the balloons.

"Mom is evil,"

"Alright, now I've been ordered to watch you walk in with them," Rory stared at him, her eyes wide.

"You're kidding,"

"Nope," Rory groaned, "Sorry kiddo, your mother said that she would steal my Saturn if I didn't watch you," Rory sighed, grabbing the balloons.

"Bye Dad,"

"Bye Rory, happy birthday,"

* * *

By the time third period lunch had come around, Rory was completely fed up with her balloons. People would hit them, laughing gailly as they attacked her head. It was as if hitting them was a passtime, a competition between the students to see who could inflict the most damage. So far she had only withstood one casuality, the Teletubby balloon being massacred by one especially brutal blow. As she walked to the cafeteria someone hit her balloons and she turned around, absolutely steamed.

"Would you stop it?" Rory said harshly, feasting her eyes and anger on teh tall brunette behind her.

"Sorry, love," He said witha smile, his Australian accent thick and lilting.

"Why do you have to hit my balloons? Maybe I like these balloons, huh? Maybe these are my prized possessions! Have you ever thought of that?" Rory snapped.

"Calm down, they're just balloons," Another brunette boy said, his voice laced with arrogance.

"That's not the point and I don't want you to hit my balloons!"

"We're sorry," The blonde boy of the group replied, his stature and diction reeking of society.

"You people think you can just go around doing whatever you want," Rory harped, too wound up to stop herself, "Just because you have money and expensive names doesn't mean you can demoralize other people," The blonde smirked.

"Hitting your balloons was demoralizing?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Your entire argument was about how people like us demoralize others. If hitting your balloons isn't demoralizing then your have nothing to base your little outburst on," Rory looked at him blankly, stunned beyone words. Once her senses returned to her she jerked her balloons away, her face hard and angry.

"Don't touch my balloons,"

"Fair enough," He turned to the Australian with a smile, "Finn, keep your hands to yourself,"

"Logan, you're no fun,"

"Well, the little lady wants you to keep your hands to yourself,"

"We'll see about that," The Australian added suggestively. The group erupted into laughter and Rory walked away, irritated beyond belief. She turned into the cafeteria, relieved that she had brought herself food. She could only imagine how terrible waiting in line with her balloons would be.

* * *

In homeroom she noticed that the blonde from the group was sitting in the back, reading a worn hard cover. She hadn't noticed him before and deliberately sat from him. She placed her balloons down, hearing a few disgruntled murmers as her balloons splashed from the confines of the row.

"Sorry," She mumbled, taking a book out of her book bag. She opened up to her page, delving into the text. Just as she was getting into it, a voice pulled her out of her little world.

"Hey," She looked up, finding the blonde next to her. She smiled politely, greeted him, and then returned to her book. She was still tiffed about earlier and didn't feel like holding a conversation.

"So, it's your birthday," He commented, obviously not getting the blaring loud hints she was shooting him.

"Uh huh,"

"How old are you?" She sighed, closing her book.

"I'm seventeen," He nodded, smiling at her. She couldn't help but notice how nice his smile was, the straight teeth, easy demeanor. She forced herself to look away, directing her attention back to her book.

"So, what's your name," He asked.

"Rory," She said it shortly, a bit too short than she intended.

"Just Rory, huh?"

"Yes, just like Maddona," He laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"Any chance that your last name is Gilmore?" She looked at him, her eyes wide. He didn't look like a stalker, but what exactly did a stalker look like? She eyed him wearily, nodding.

"Yeah, that's my last name. How did you know that?"

"Relax, I'm not stalking you. My parents are good friends of your grandparents. I've heard of you," Rory sighed, leanign back into her chair.

"And I'm sure if it was stuff from them, everything you heard was sugary sweet," He shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, pretty much," She returned the smile, her hands resting on top of the book. She didn't have to return to her reading just yet.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Rory was very happy, delirious with joy. No one else had touched her balloons after the Australian guy and the looks had toned down as well. She arrived at her locker and opened it, sticking a few books in that she didn't need.

"Hey," She turned to find Tristan, smiling at her with a somewhat stifling arrogance.

"What, Tristan?" She asked, irritated by his mere prescence.

"Someone's testy, I just wanted to say happy birthday,"

"Uh, thank you,"

"Tonight should be really fun, absolutely priceless. I'm sensing some Kodak moments," Rory sighed, shutting her locker.

"Tristan, what are you going on and on about?" She finally asked, forcing herself to look at him.

"Your party tonight,"

"What?" Tristan pulled out a thick envelope from his pocket, slipping the elegantly decorated invitation from within it.

"_Let's see, on Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh-_," She stopped him, pulling the card from his hand. She read it quickly, the horror of it all slowly, but surely, hitting her. Emily, her heinously sneaky grandmother, had planned an entire party for her without her consent.

_"Who else got these?"_

_"Everyone in our class, I think,"_

_"I have to go,"_ She said quickly, walking away, the balloons hitting the locker with a clatter.

"I'll see you tonight birthday girl!"

* * *

"I really am enjoying this whole tulle thing," Rory commented, admiring her dress in a mirror on the wall of her grandparent's living room. The dreaded party had come and Rory decided that she was going to try to make the best out of the very bad situation.

"Me too, your grandmother's reaction to it was priceless," She looked at her daughter with a smile, "How's your Shirley Temple?"

"Fruity, how's yours?"

"_Nice and strong. I've got your Good Ship Lollipop right here, mister,"_ Rory smiled, taking a sip of her drink again.

"Love!" She nearly spit out her drink when she heard the Australian from before. She turned, her face showing her surprise.

"Finn?" She asked, equally surprised that she remembered his hame.

"Happy birthday love. How are your balloons faring?"

"Uh, they're faring well,"

"Rory, who is your exotic friend?" Lorelai asked, smiling brightly at Finn.

"This is Finn,"

"Hello Finn," He looked at Lorelai in awe, taking her hand and kissing it in one grandiose gesture. Lorelai giggled, bringing her hand to her heart.

"Oh my, a real gentleman. Ms. Patti would love you,"

"Is she a red head?" Lorelai nodded.

"Actually, she is,"

"Well, then tell her Finn is most certainly interested,"

"She's fourty years old," Rory droned, watching with amusement at the sudden change in Finn's demeanor.

"In that case, I'll pass,"

"Rory!" Emily called out, seemingly gliding towards her granddaughter with astounding grace, "There are some friends of yours near the dinign room. Let's go to them,"

"Now?"

"Yes Rory, this is your party, come on," Rory sighed, following her grandmother Emily, leading her to a group of teenagers that she had never seen before in her life.

"I'll let you chat," Emily cheerfully said, walking away. Rory stood awkwardly on her own, watching the troup tive her inquisitive glances. Royr sighed, turning around to find herself face herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Coming to greet me Mary?" She frowned, not in the mood to deal with him.

"Hi Tristan,"

"_So, where's my birthday kiss?"_

_"What is wrong with you?"_

"Nothing, just trying to be nice, Mare,"

"Yes, and refusing to call me my real name is that?"

"What, you don't like it? I know you do,"

"Whatever," She was about to leave when her grandfather found them. He looked on them with a smile.

"Rory, who is your friend here?" Richard asked, looking at Tristan with a critical eye.

_"I don't know, but this is Tristan,"_

_"Tristan Dugrey, sir,"_ Tristan replied politely. A flicker of recognition went through Richard's eyes and he smiled, shaking the young man's hand.

"You're Janlen Dugrey's grandson, aren't you?" Tristan nodded, his politeness stifling.

"Yes sir,"

"Well, he is a fine man,"

"That he is,"

"Alright Rory, I see you are in able hands. Now I must go mingle more, your grandmother is obsessed with my mingling," Rory nodded.

"Alright, bye Grandpa," Tristan watched Richard walk away, smiling.

_"He likes me,"_

_"He's drunk,"_ Rory retorted.

"He liked me, admit it, and so do you," Rory groaned, turning around.

"_I'm going to go find my mom,"_

_"Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but okay, I'm ready!"_ Rory shook her head, irritated by his behaivor. She stopped walking when she saw Logan in front of her, smiling broadly.

"There's the birthday girl," He said, smirking every so slightly.

"Oh, hi,"

"I knew you would stop for me," Tristan said, draping his arm around her. Rory pushed him off, angrilly setting him with a steely glare.

"Tristan, back off okay?"

"You'll come around Mary, you will,"

"Dugrey, I think the daggers her eyes are shooting at you prove that she's not interested," Tristan looked at him, the contempt not devoid from his face.

"Huntzberger,"

"How are you Tristan?"

"Just fine,"

"Good, Ace you read to go?" She looked at him, a bit confused.

"What?"

"Finn and Colin are eager to wish you a happy birthday. Not to mention your grandma expects you to make the rounds and I doubt you've finished.

"Right, yes, bye Tristan,"

"Uh, bye Mary," She walked away, feeling a strong affinity for Logan.

"Thank you so much,"

"No problem, everyone hates that kid,"

"He's not that bad. He's just...," She laughed, "he's terrible,"

"So, I actually was looking for you,"

"Why? You don't even know me," Logan smiled.

"Well, regardless of level of knowing I got you a gift,"

"Logan,"

"Follow me," He began walking, her following behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me," She sighed, following him out the front door. She saw a large vehicle, one of those moving vans.

"Is that for me?" She asked, pointing at the large vehicle.

"Yes, well not the vehicle, but its contents," Rory smiled, walking over to it.

"Is there a pony inside?" She asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, no, but there is something good inside," He opened the door, revealing a large mass of balloons. Rory stood in awe, staring at the large amount of helium balloons in front of her.

"Logan," She found herself unable to say more, in awe of what he had done for her.

"I figured now you'd have plenty of back-ups in case someone messed with your precious balloons," Rory smiled.

"My gosh, how many are there?" She asked, her mouth agape.

"170, I made them count twice to be sure it was teh right number,"

"170?"

"Yeah, I figured since you were turning seventeen that I would get you a number close to that. Seventeen just looked cheap so added a zero," Rory smiled, turning to him.

"Thank you, this is...amazing," He shrugged with a grin.

"No problem, it's the least I could do to make up for you having to deal with Finn,"

"Finn isn't that bad. The other brunette I didn't like as much,"

"That would be Colin. He's an acquire taste," Rory nodded. A cold wind blew through and Rory crossed her arms over her chest, trying to retain some warmth.

"We should probably go back in," Logan mused, noticing Lorelai peeping at them from the window. Rory smiled, nodding as she headed to the door. She got to the door and then went in, the prying eyes of her mother on them.

"Rory, you've found another blonde? Bible Boy must be crushed," Rory smiled.

"I'm sure he'll survive. Maybe he'll find another Mary,"

"Someone else as pure and virginal as you? That's not possible,"

"Ha ha, very funny Mom,"

"Bible boy?" Logan asked.

"Tristan, he bothers her non-stop," Lorelai replied, causing Rory to give her a look. She still didn't now Logan that well and didn't know if she felt comfortable discussing that topic in front of him.

"It's not that bad,"

"Rory, he sang Unbreak My Heart to you during your lunch last week," Logan smirked.

"He likes you Ace,"

"How do you know? You hardly know me," She said indignantly, immediatly regretting her cold tone.

"Well, I guess I could just tell. I'm going to go find Colin and Finn," He walked away, leaving Lorelai and Rory alone.

"That was a bit harsh," Lorelai commented, looking at her daughter.

"I didn't mean to be taht way," Rory said sadly, watching him disapper from the room.

"Don't worry, he didn't take it that way,"

"Yeah maybe," Rory said hopefully. However, as seh thoguth of the prior events, remembered how his face had dropped the answer was clear, "He so took it that way,"

"Yes, he did,"

"I feel terrible, he gave me a big gift and everything. He got me 170 balloons because it's my 17th birthday,"

"Aw,"

"And I was a complete jerk," Rory continued, her face crumpled with exhaustion.

"Rory," She sighed, turning around to face her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma,"

"It's time for you to say some words to your guests," Rory looked at her incredoulsy, thinking that there must be something clinically wrong with the petite woman before her.

"What?"

"Say something nice, just a few words," Rory felt like the world was moving so fast she could barely move. First she had offended Logan, someone she had really started to like, and now her grandmother wanted her to make a speech to a group of people who can't place her name to her face. She shook her head, clenching her jaw tightly.

"You know what? No, you give the speech,"

"Rory," Lorelai said, surprised by her daughter's outburst.

"Grandma, this is your party, these are your friends, you go talk to them," Rory stormed off, finding herself face to face with Tristan.

"There you are Mary. I was looking for you,"

"Tristan, just go away, please," Rory pleaded, her eyes filling with tears of frustration.

"Rory-"

"Just go! I can't handle you right now. Please, just-"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, come over here right now," Emily ordered, giving her a stern look. Rory sighed, relinquishing the small amount of independence that she had gained.

"Excuse me Tristan, I think I have a speech to give," She muttered, turning to her grandmother. Once again she became the subserviant granddaughter as she walked with her grandmother into the living room.

"Now say a few words. You can be rude to me but you will not be rude to your guests," Rory nodded dismally, taking her place in front of the room.

"Hello everyone," Emily sing songed, the society facade going right back in place, "Our girl of the hour would like to say a few words," Rory felt nauseous as the eyes of the crowd settled on her. She spotted Logan, swallowing hard when he avoided her gaze. A quick glance at her mother gave her all the strength she needed to begin, her warm smile choralling her on.

"Hello, I'm Rory," She began, garnering a few snickers from teh less refined Chiltonites. She noticed the expectant glances, the society facades that housed no true emotion. These people didn't know her and if it weren't for Emily's equisite catering they wouldn't even care that she had a party. This was not who she wanted to be, it wasn't who she was. Without anymore hesitation she continued, a new life radiating from her, "Now, this really is a spectacular party and I'd like to thank you for coming. Granted, you wouldn't have even known it was for me if you hadn't been alerted of it by my grandmother's introductions, but hey, I'm sure that I will be getting several crisp fifties from you all so it's a decent trade off. Please enjoy the rest of your night. Eat, drink, be merry, and I hope to see you next year. Maybe if I'm lucky you'll remember my name without being whispered it by the person next to you," She looked at her grandmother who was looking at her angrilly, her lips pursed in a tight frown. Emily strode past her, anger apparant in her stride. Upon applause Rory left her position and walked to her mother.

"Nice speech there," Lorelai commented with a smile.

"It's the truth,"

"You're right," Lorelai noticed Logan leaving and gestured to him, "Blondie is leaving. Do you want to go say good bye?" Rory nodded, walking over towards Logan.

"Hey," She said, catching his attention.

"Hey," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. She amazed at how he made the simple action look suave, "I liked your speech," He commented with a smile.

"Thanks,"

"You grandmother looked pretty pissed. She turned five shades of purple," Rory smiled sheepishly, looking down at her hands.

"That wasn't my intent,"

"Right, it was an added bonus," Rory shifted awkwardly, the earlier events of the day playing in her mind.

"Logan, I'm sorry about earlier," She finally said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It's okay, you're right. I don't know you,"

"Yeah," She said sadly, thinking of how she would probably never see him again.

"But I know that I want to," He added, her eyes immediatly sweeping up to mee this. She smiled shyly, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Logan," He kissed her cheek, drinking in her perfume. With a slight smirk he turned, but as he put his hand on the door knob he turned once more, his eyes settling on her cerulean ones.

"Happy Birthday Ace,"

**A/N: Okay..yet another random one-shot my crazy brain thought up. I hope that you liked it!**


End file.
